


Toys

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [3]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony and Critic have a playdate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=1880673#t1880673).

“Ah, good morning,” Ask That Guy said as he opened the door. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

Linkara rolled his eyes. “You just let us in,” he pointed out, leading his pet inside.

“Well, you know,” ATG said. “Catchphrases and all.” He smiled at Linkara’s pet. “Hello, Spoony,” he said, reaching over to pet his hair. “Heard you were real good this week.”

“He was,” Linkara confirmed, petting Spoony as well. “And I figured he deserved a treat.”

“Indeed he does,” ATG agreed. “Right this way.” He led them down to the basement, where Critic was already waiting, lying naked on the floor. Linkara nudged Spoony, who immediately stripped down to his collar before looking to his Master for further instruction.

“Good boy,” Linkara murmured. “See Critic over there? You get to play for a little while.”

Spoony smiled and went over to Critic, who sat up instantly. The two boys looked at each other for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next.

“Kiss,” ATG ordered.

They did, lips meeting and hands wandering over each other. It was sweet, but Linkara wasn’t patient enough for that.

“Rougher,” he commanded, and they obeyed, teeth clashing, whimpering as they started biting and scratching at each other. Linkara smiled when Critic left a particularly red mark on Spoony’s back, travelling from shoulder to hip and standing out against his pale skin. Spoony responded by pushing Critic down, hitting his head on the floor, but not enough to do any real damage. Spoony moved down, biting at Critic’s neck and jaw.

Linkara’s smile grew as he saw both boys getting hard as they scratched and bit and bruised each other. He looked to ATG. “Which do you want to top?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he answered, watching eagerly. “As long as someone gets fucked.”

Linkara nodded. “Spoony,” he called. Spoony looked up immediately. “Do you want to suck on him?” Linkara asked. Spoony nodded eagerly. “Good,” Linkara said. “Do it.”

Spoony did, going between Critic’s legs and starting his task, gripping Critic’s thighs so tight he left bruises. Critic moaned and looked to his Master for instruction.

“Fuck his mouth,” ATG ordered. “Hard. He can take it.”

Critic started thrusting into Spoony’s wet, eager mouth, moaning and whimpering more.

“Pull his hair,” Linkara said. “He likes that.” Critic’ hands twisted into Spoony’s hair, long white fingers threaded with long ebony hair and goddamn, that was hot. Linkara’s hand drifted absent-mindedly to the front of his pants and he started palming himself through them.

“Don’t cum in his mouth,” ATG said. Linkara looked at him in surprise and ATG grinned. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to see cum all up in that hair.”

Linkara grinned back. “Sounds good to me,” he said.

Sure enough, Critic shoved Spoony back a moment later and came in his hair, just as ATG ordered, and that was really pretty…though Linkara knew he’d have to wash Spoony’s hair later…then again, that would be a lot of fun.

 

Spoony whimpered and looked at Linkara, his green eyes pleading, and Linkara smiled gently. “Okay,” he said. “You can screw his ass.”

 

Spoony’s eyes lit up as Critic turned over docilely and settled on his hands and knees. ATG tossed a bottle of lube at them and Spoony went to work, slicking his cock and Critic’s ass up before shoving in, his hands gripping Critic’s hips tightly. Critic screamed as Spoony started thrusting hard and fast, but he soon adjusted.

Linkara couldn’t take it anymore. He undid his zipper and started to jerk himself off. ATG was already a step ahead, watching closely as his hand moved over his own cock. Spoony leaned in and bit Critic’s neck and shoulders hard, leaving bruises everywhere his mouth touched until he finally cried out and spasmed, cumming hard inside of Critic.

It only took a moment for them to both recover. Spoony pulled out of Critic and crawled to his Master, leaning up on his knees and taking Linkara into his mouth, sucking him down instantly. Linkara put his hand on Spoony’s head, smirking at the stickiness he found there. Critic crawled to ATG and did the same. It didn’t take too long, Linkara going over the edge within minutes with ATG not far behind, both shooting into the eager throats of their pets.

Linkara tucked himself in and ordered Spoony to dress. He nodded to ATG. “Thanks for sharing,” he said. “We’ll see you again sometime.”

“Looking forward to it,” ATG said with a smirk.


End file.
